


Two Gays Make a Right

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Tobirama x Jiraya by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Two Gays Make a Right

Jiraya and Tobirama were in a bar finishing up the last of the sake. Jiraya then gave Tobirama the look. Tobirama knew what it meant, it was time to leave. They both paid the bar what was owed and stumbled all the way back to Tobirama’s house. They barge into Tobirama’s room and begin making out. “God, you are just so gorgeous,” professed Jiraya. “You are so poetic” claimed Tobirama. They both started taking off each other’s clothes. They knew that they could never hold hands in public since being gay was a sin in the village. Which made this experience all the more thrilling. With both of them naked Jiraya flipped Tobirama onto his stomach and began to eat his ass. Tobirama moaned with pleasure. Jiraya was extremely hard and couldn’t wait to get inside his asshole tonight. Jiraya pleaded with Tobirama to let him inside his ass. Tobirama allowed Jiraya passage into his holy temple that was his anus. Jiraya then leaned over Tobirama and slowly inserted his dick into Tobirama’s anus. Jiraya then climaxed immediately since he was so drunk. Tobirama knew this was going to happen and decided to flip Jiraya onto his back and stuck his dick into Jiraya’s ass. Tobirama didn’t climax like his lover and began to pound his anus for hours until he finally climaxed into his lover’s anus. Levaing him feeling like a creampie. They both fell asleep next to each other knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day because of the hangover.


End file.
